Various types of communication devices are known that operate by transmitting and/or receiving signals (such as radiofrequency (RF) signals) within a particular frequency region (i.e., band). When designing and testing such devices, it may be desirable to determine the device's capability to withstand interference from various sources. However, current procedures and systems for testing interference immunity have limited flexibility and are inadequate for accurately determining the device's ability to withstand interference that may be encountered in the actual operating environment of the device.